


Nirvana State of Mind

by zwischenimmerundnie



Category: Armie Hammer - Fandom, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spit As Lube, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischenimmerundnie/pseuds/zwischenimmerundnie
Summary: Timothée is tied up to a bed, Armie teases him and plays with him, there´s absolutely nothing else I could possibly said about this fic.





	Nirvana State of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> As I said before a girl gotta have some fun, so here it´s another explicit one.
> 
> follow me on tumblr if you want!

Timothée was in a weird position; he wasn´t sitting but also not completely lying on the bed. His legs were spread open, his head slightly thrown back; through parted swollen lips a few low moans echoed and his wrists were perfectly tied to the bedposts. He was completely naked, his cock already sticking up as he tried to control his breathing.

Kneeling on the bed in between Timothée´s legs was Armie; his lustful blue eyes glued on the man in front of him. He had a smirk on his lips as he watched Timothée stir beneath him; he was already losing it and they hadn´t even began. His warm hands were rubbing on the brunette´s inner thighs, watching in awe as Timothée´s cock twitched at his touch, urging pre-cum to ooze out of it.

Timothée loved the attention he received from Armie; he loved to be teased, manhandled and bossed around in bed by the older man, he could easily get off just by that and at that particular moment, he was doing everything he could to keep himself together, keep himself from cumming, after all Armie had things planned and he wanted to enjoy every single second of it. He bit his lip and sighed, his green eyes following every move from Armie.

The older man still had his jeans on, but his torso was naked and glistening with sweat. He leaned forward, his lips leaving wet kisses down the brunette´s legs, inner thighs, hips and pelvis, everywhere but his cock; he smiled at his younger lover and held onto his chin, pulling him closer and locking lips in a hungry and rough kiss. Armie could feel Timothée´s body tremble beneath him and smirked; he bit on the brunette´s lower lip, pulling on it as the young man moaned. For a few seconds, Armie resorted to stare at the flushed, sweaty and horny man lying under him, before he let his fingers slowly and sensually trace his lips and smiled wickedly as the younger opened his mouth and sucked on his fingers, coating them with his spit.

Timothée´s entire body was on fire, his hard, leaking cock tightly pressed against Armie´s; the thick fabric of the older man´s jeans creating an amazing feeling on his sensitive organ. He moaned, eagerly sucking on the fingers that in a matter of seconds would be inside him, probing and teasing him. He watched as Armie´s smile turned into a mischievous one as he rubbed his legs and raised them to almost a squat position. Timothée was more than ready for whatever the blonde had in store for him.

Low and short moans left Armie´s lips as he watched Timothée and with his free hand, palmed his own cock through the jeans. He retrieved his fingers from Timothée´s mouth and quickly brought it to his hole, circling and massaging it; he took his time, teasing an already over the edge Timothée, inserting just the tip of his fingers and then quickly retrieving it. Armie leaned closer, now not only his fingers but also his heavy and hot breathing teasing Timothée´s hole; he chuckled as the brunette gasped for air as his long fingers finally penetrated him.

Timothée arched his back, his eyes closing as a wave of pure pleasure washed over him. Armie´s fingers moved slowly but in a perfect rhythm to drive him crazy; he could feel every single part of his body respond to the older man´s touch, he could feel his ass muscles clench around his fingers. He was in ecstasy and that was only the beginning.

Armie could also feel Timothée´s ass muscles clench around his fingers and his cock throbbed each time it happened. He was driving Timothée wild, but he was also reaching a point where he had to control himself not to cum too fast. He leaned closer, the pace of his fingers changing to a faster one; his lips wrapped around his lover´s cock head and sucked on it, tasting the pre-cum that kept oozing from it. The younger gasped, his ass arching from the bed; he wanted more, but Armie wasn´t going to give to him. At least not yet.

“Fuck,” mumbled Timothée. Armie had not only retrieved his mouth from his aching cock, but also his fingers from his ass; the brunette had never felt so empty. He jerked his hips up, trying to get Armie to do something, anything, but the older man was already distracted by the objects lying beside him on the bed. Timothée bit his lip as he looked down at his lover, he was scanning the three phallic objects with an intensity that was overwhelming. “Which one should we use.” Asked Armie and Timothée knew better than to say anything, this wasn´t a question for him and so, he remained quiet as Armie reached for the thin and short dildo; Timothée frenetically shook his head, he wanted more, he need more.

“Perhaps you´d like something more like this one” Armie said, taking in his hand a pink dildo; this one a little longer and thicker than the previous one. Armie was teasing, he knew exactly which one Timothée -and he- wanted; he watched, a mischievous smile on his lips, as the brunette shook his head once again. “So, this is the one you want,” he said, trading the pink dildo on his hand for a black, thick and long one.

“Yes please,” whispered Timothée. He was desperate, horny and dying to get something -get Armie- inside of him, he didn´t even care how debauched he looked. He just wanted to be fucked.

“You´re such a slut,” said Armie as he held onto the black dildo. He stroked the fake penis for a while before he hovered on top of his lover, his body once again pressed down against Timothée´s, their cocks rubbing through the thick fabric of his jeans; he forced the brunette´s mouth open and pushed the fake cock inside. No words were shared between them, Timothée knew exactly what to do and Armie watched, proudly, as the brunette deep throated the dildo, his green eyes watering, gagging noises echoing through the room; soon it would be his cock buried deep inside Timothée´s mouth.

“Great job,” he whispered as he removed the dildo from Timothée´s mouth. Armie tugged on his own aching cock before he allowed just the head of the rubbed cock to press against Timothée´s hole; he teased the younger man, the fake cock head almost entering and then leaving him empty. Armie loved to watch Timothée as he moaned and his body trembled, aching for any kind of touch; he leaned down, his tongue suddenly replacing the fake cock inside Timothée´s ass.

“Just fuck me already, please”, said a rather breathless Timothée. He looked down, his eyes locking with Armie´s as the older man grinned; he knew that look very well and so, he took a deep breath and relaxed his body, arching his back as all of a sudden, the black dildo penetrated him. He moaned loud, perhaps way louder than he should, but he truly couldn´t give a fuck at that point. Timothée rocked his hips, matching Armie´s firm and hard thrusts; his body was on fire, his cock throbbing and he knew it was only a matter of seconds until he shot his cum all over himself.

Armie was relentlessly shoving the fake cock inside of his younger lover, his eyes never leaving Timothée, whose entire body was shaking. He released his own -and still covered- cock and let his warm hand tug on his lover´s leaking one; he stroked slowly at first, but soon matched the pace to the one of the rubber cock. “If you knew how great you look right now,” he praised; he could barely contain himself anymore, but the focus here was Timothée and his release. He quickened the pace of the fake cock, burying the whole thing inside of Timothée, who groaned and moaned loud, almost desperately. That was music to Armie´s ears.

Timothée arched his back, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he felt the electric waves of pleasure hit him; Armie had the fake cock buried deep inside of him and he simply couldn´t hold himself anymore. He felt his entire body jerk, his breathing hollow and shaky as his cock throbbed and ropes of white cum erupted from it, coating his stomach and Armie´s fingers. “F-fuck,” he said through clenched teeth, his entire body going limp; his green tired eyes looked over at Armie and he smiled. The blonde had a look of pure lust in his eyes, well lust and pride, he knew he was the only one capable of doing this to him.

Armie knew Timothée was tired, but he just couldn´t hold himself any longer. He got up from the bed and unbuttoned his jeans, letting it fall to the ground; he stepped out it, his long fingers stroking his pulsating cock as Timothée eagerly watched. His younger lover was just as insatiable as he was. He climbed back on the bed, this time straddling Timothée´s chest; his veiny, pulsating cock was right at the brunette´s face.

The younger didn´t even think twice, he leaned forward, his warm mouth swallowing the entire shaft. He looked up at Armie as his eyes watered and spit run down his chin; there was only one thing he loved more than gagging around Armie´s cock and that was obviously getting fucked by the man. “This is the only lube you´ll get, so you better make it wet, babe,” mumbled Armie through his grunts. Timothée happily obeyed, he bobbed his head up and down on the shaft, making it as wet as it was possible; he had barely recovered from his first orgasm, but Timothée´s entire body already ached for Armie to fuck him.

 Armie couldn´t risk shooting his load anywhere but deep inside his lover, so he tugged on the brunette´s hair and pulled him away from his cock. He leaned down, placing a wet and rough kiss on Timothée´s lips; “I´m gonna fuck you so hard,” he whispered between their pressed lips and smirked as the younger´s body shivered. He went back to his previous position, nestled in between his lover´s legs and guided his cock to his hole; Armie moaned loud as he slowly let his cock enter Timothée´s tight ass. He threw his head back, the sweat dripping down his body as he stared to move his hips; slowly and with short thrusts at first, but when he was certain he wouldn´t shoot his load right away, he picked up his pace. His hips moved fast, the sound of their bodies slapping together almost overcoming their moans and his hand tightly gripped on the brunette´s hips, moving his body to match his thrusts.

“F-fuck, Armie,” growled Timothée. He could barely breath at that point, hell he could barely think straight, all he could feel was pure and undeniable pleasure; if that was what people meant when they said they reached nirvana, then he never wanted to leave that state of mind. He tossed around on the bed, his eyes closed and his back arched as yet another orgasm washed through his body in a matter of minutes; he panted, his cum hitting Armie´s stomach as the older man hovered over him, holding onto his shoulders as he buried himself balls deep inside of him.

Armie could barely hold himself together anymore, he gave a few more thrusts, his body shaking from head to toe as he practically screamed, shooting his load deep inside his lover. He collapsed on top of Timothée, both of them breathing heavily; he closed his eyes and let his hand slowly rub the side of the brunette´s body, chuckling as he felt him move his hips, rubbing their naked bodies together.

“Hey old man,” started Timothée as Armie looked up at him, “think you can get this thing up anytime soon,” he teased as Armie shook his head, laughing.

“You´ll be the death of me, Chalamet”


End file.
